The formation of semiconductor devices generally involves the formation of doped regions in which the dopants alter the electrical conduction properties or other desired properties. Through the selected doping process different domains can be formed in the material that provide functionalities for particular semiconductor devices. For example, some dopants provide excess electrons that can populate the conduction bands, and the resulting materials are referred to as n-type semiconductors. Other dopants provide holes and are used to form p-type semiconductors. Additional dopants can provide other functionalities, such as optical emissions. Through appropriate doping, a wide range of devices can be formed, such as transistors, diodes and the like.
With increasing costs and undesirable environmental effects from the use of fossil fuels and other non-renewable energy sources, there are growing demands for alternative forms of energy. Various technologies are available for the formation of photovoltaic cells, i.e., solar cells. A majority of commercial photovoltaic cells are based on silicon. Increased commercialization of alternative energy sources relies on increasing cost effectiveness through lower costs per energy unit. Thus, for a photovoltaic cell, the objective would be to increase energy conversion efficiency for a given light fluence and/or to lower the cost of producing a cell.